The present invention relates to a miniature electrical and fluid-circulation furnace for collective or individual central heating and individual or collective water heating.
At the present time the installers locate the entire production of heat of a building or of a group of buildings in a single boiler room which is preferably underground where large boilers and combustion apparatus of high power feed the heating system and the water distribution system with hot water.
The large distance which is sometimes present between this central furnace and the heating radiators and points of use of hot water requires the installing of very long connecting and distributing pipes the cost of which for design, labor, and material in general is very high.
Furthermore, these installations require substantial structures of earthwork, building, and safety to be provided in the plans for the sheltering and operation thereof. This is true of the boiler room itself, of the flues and of the storage installations.
The inevitable length of the horizontal pipes connecting the heating units to the distribution risers results in an inevitable substantial loss of heat despite the heat insulation covering them, the quality and putting in place of which frequently leave a great deal to be desired.
In private houses all of these problems are present of course on a much smaller scale. The advantages of the invention are just as great.